Dragon Ball Z Story Ideas
by Zombyra
Summary: A collection of ideas for Dragon Ball Z fics with different ratings similar to my Pokémon Story ideas fic. If you see an idea you like you can use but please acknowledge where you got it from.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z Story Ideas

Welcome here I'll be posting my ideas for Dragon Ball Z stories and if you see one you like your more than welcome to use it as long as you acknowledge where you got it from. I am doing something similar with Pokemon at this time as well.

Warnings: This particular idea has mentions of rape and incest.

Gohan's Dilemma

TIMELINE: 1876

His name was unknown as he refused to share it and it was implied to be a named for which he could mocked for having he had already destroyed hundreds of timelines including the one he was from in a way the prevented the Supreme Kai of time from reversing the destruction restoring the timelines and now with as he lay dying at Gohan Sons feet he activated his failsafe for in the event of his death and doomsday weapon that will destroy this timeline completely in 6 days.

Before his death he killed Goten and Trunks both at Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta and they didn't get a chance to fuse into Gogeta, then Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, 16, 17, 18, Roshi, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Uub, Mr. Buu and Mark who is known by his stage name as Mr. Satan. He then thought that it was a good idea to stop killing for a moment and rape Videl…big mistake as a very angry Gohan already pushed to his max Super Saiyan 2 powers went berserk at this and transformed into a level 3 Super Saiyan and proceeded to mortally wound this monster.

Five days pass and then a Machine that Gohan, Dr. Briefs and Bulma worked on together was complete it was called the Timeline Jumper and as its named implied it allowed people to jump from one timeline to another but there was a problem as the Timeline Jumper only had enough power to send two people through. After a brief discussion it was decided that Bra Briefs and Pan Son be the ones that go and the girls protested believing someone with more experience as a fighter like Gohan or Videl go through instead but they were out voted and had to be ordered through.

Reluctantly they did as ordered and after tearful goodbyes knowing they can never return vanished through the portal that was created. The following day this timeline ceased to exists but due to no longer being in their home timeline Pan and Bra were unaffected and when they arrived in their new home of timeline 54783 the first thing they did was get the z fighters attention by powering up.

Never girls did learn how to go Super Saiyan but they were still well trained and powerful.

When they meet the z fighters and explained who they were and how they got there it shocked everyone especially a 14 year old boy named Gohan and the prince of all Saiyans. It was also noted that were differences between the timeline from where the girls came and this timeline:

1: In Pan and Bra's home timeline Goku died at the Cell Games sacrificing himself to keep Cell from self-destructing and taking the earth with him while in this timeline Gohan killed Cell before he could even activate his self-destruct sequence.

2: In this timeline everyone was younger.

3: In this timeline Frieza was an only child but in Pan and Bra's original timeline had an older Brother named Cooler who also got his ass handed to him on a platter by Super Saiyan Goku.

4: Pan and Bra come from a timeline where Mr. Satan was the stage name of Pan's maternal grandfather Mark while in this timeline Mark's full name if Mark Satan and his stage name is Hercule.

Gohan was shocked to learn his counter-part married the daughter of the man who took credit for his victory over Cell.

After a bit more discussion and learning about a few other differences and then the z fighters parted ways with Bra following Vegeta back to Capsule Corp. and Pan going with Gohan and Goku to MT. Paozu to live with them. Meeting her alternate grandmother was a bit awkward for Pan but it quickly smoothed out and she was welcomed with open arms.

Two years go by without any problems and now it was time for Gohan to enter high school with Pan joining him as his twin sister given she was the same age. Bra was joining them under an alias with the explanation being she is smart enough to skip a couple of years and the alias was so no one would connect her to the Briefs family to reduce the chances of guys hitting on her Bra was pretending to be Gohan's girlfriend and for reason she didn't understand Pan was jealous feeling like she should be Gohan's girlfriend instead of Bra after all she was already sharing his bed in spite no inappropriate behaviour happens and that's taking into account that pan only wears panties to bed nothing else.

On their way to their first day at Orange Star High in Satan City Bra watched as Pan and Gohan in Super Saiyan form smacked a few bank robbers around like rag dolls then encounter Videl Satan who they bluffed not knowing who was responsible for stopping the robbers and being in Videl presence made Pan a little nervous.

At O.S.H.S jocks hit Pan and Bra even though they knew Gohan was protective of his 'sister' and girlfriend. One jock literally shoved his hand up Pan's top and when she asked him nicely to removed his hand he instead acted like she wanted him to continue being a pervert and squeeze her left breast she forcefully removed his hand and kicked him so hard in the balls he was going to be pissing blood for the next five months and one another guy slapped Bra's ass in Gohan's presence was knocked out by the half Saiyan using one of his soft punches.

Meanwhile Videl found herself studying the three new students with intense interest especially Gohan and Pan as the had an air of mystery around them in fact Pan seem to go out of her way to avoid her. She grateful to them for not worshiping her father like he was a god hell Videl thought anyone who worshipped her father was insulting any real gods that there might be.

Gohan did have some difficulty hiding his powers and after school decided he needed a disguise so he could use his powers without drawing attention. Pan and Bra remembered once seeing his Great Saiyaman costume in their home timeline and shuddering at the memory insisted on helping him develop one that was actually cool and not looking like he had a trash can on his head.

After getting Gohan his new costume and coming up with his superhero identity of Zaru, Gohan and Pan headed home were Chi-Chi chewed them out for being late by half an hour and that meant that they were given slightly less food for dinner as punishment.

The evening in Gohan and Pan's bedroom Pan waited until everyone else was asleep then quietly slipped out of bed and down to the kitchen to grab a few tissues then returned to bed. Earlier on the way home from getting Gohan's superhero costume Pan had thought about why she was jealous of Bra being Gohan's 'girlfriend' and realised that over the past two years without meaning too she had developed feelings for Gohan and now she was going to act on them by giving him oral sex hence the tissues to help clean up afterwards.

Pan didn't realise it yet but Gohan was also develop feeling for her too even though it was incest and then there were the growing feelings he was getting for Bra and the fact that fate was going to be a bitch and insure that Gohan also developed feelings for Videl and yes Bra was falling for Gohan as well.

But things were going to get even more complicated for Gohan not only in his love life but also as a friend, Son, Brother and warrior.

End chapter.

ME: Well that's it for this idea next chapter is a whole new idea.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my second idea for a DBZ story hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super or any character from them.

It was over Cell was finally defeated and for many it was a time to celebrate but for Gohan Son, the one who defeated Cell, it was not without great cost as Cell killed his father and friends. It turns out that after self-destructing and then regenerating from a single surviving cell with his full power intact and discovering his cells had somehow memorised Goku's Instant Transmission technique he used it to first go to the lookout and kill Dende so that the dragon balls couldn't be used in the event that they somehow manged to completely destroy his perfect body then he comeback to where the Cell Games had been held and went on to kill Trunks, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien. Now Gohan has mastered Ascended Saiyan also known as Super Saiyan 2 transformation while training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber which he used against Cell so aggressively that the bio-mechanical android from the future was struck with enough force so as to regurgitate both Android 17 and his twin sister 18.

Seeing his friends killed and knowing it is because he took too long to kill Cell when he had the chance Gohan became so enraged with himself that he ascended further into Super Saiyan 3 with his eyebrows disappearing, brow becoming more pronounced and hair lengthen down just past his waist what's more his tail regrew and with the biggest KameHameHa he could muster obliterated Cell like nothing.

Now here in the present Gohan was telling his mother Chi-Chi, grandfather the Ox-king along with friends Master Roshi, Oolong, Bulma Briefs and Chiaotzu what happened and how he found out from Mister Popo about Dende's death thus no dragon balls to use to revive everyone. Fortune Teller Baba who is Roshi's sister has already left to get a new crystal ball after Chi-Chi destroyed her last one after seeing Goku send Gohan into battle against Cell.

"Why don't we just track down the Namekians and ask if we can use their dragon balls to revive everyone that Cell killed?" asked Oolong.

"We don't know where New Namek is and even if we did we don't know how long it would take to get there," replied Bulma.

"Well at least Cell is gone and Gohan can get back to his studies," Chi-Chi said.

"I'm afraid that would be a bad idea," a voice called out.

Everyone turned to the door to see Baba sitting on a new crystal ball with an extremely serious expression on her face.

"And why would it be a bad idea?" asked Chi-Chi who was starting to get angry.

"Because my crystal ball has shown me many threats worse than Cell are going to appear over the next seven years and currently Gohan is the most powerful being on Earth and therefore the planets best hope against them," replied a calm Baba.

Before Chi-Chi could protest Gohan asked when the first of these threats would arrive and learned that it would arrive in exactly three months. Gohan then decided that given that he and Chiaotzu were the Earth's best hope they needed to train new heroes to help against these threats.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" asked Roshi.

Roshi was hoping that Gohan might know a few beautiful ladies that Roshi himself can um offer to "train" as it were and he was disappointed.

"I was thinking Mr. Satan," replied Gohan.

This got aloud collective THE FUCK from everyone else.

"Well he was the one who everyone else on Earth hope during the very recent Cell crisis," explained Gohan.

After some further thought Gohan decided to try and get 17 and 18 on their side to help protect Earth and then there was the possibility of seeing if his friend Lime would like to train and help.

As Gohan looked up Mr. Satan's address on the internet he noted that it showed the world martial arts champ with his wife Miguel and daughter Videl.

Gohan's idea while good did have a couple of big holes:

1: Chi-Chi was against him training anyone including himself.

2: The androids may not be interested in helping out.

3: Did I mention that Chi-Chi was against Gohan training anyone including himself.

It did motivate Bulma into looking for New Namek and build a large spaceship to get them there as quickly as possible as she didn't like the idea of a big loudmouth like Mr. Satan helping to protect the world.

In spite of Chi-Chi's protest Gohan went ahead with his plan and recruited Lime, Mr. Satan, his daughter Videl and both androids to his plan. Gohan maybe only ten years old, although some would argue he was eleven due to his time inside the hyperbolic time chamber, Gohan would prove that he was an excellent teacher and still managed to find time for his own private training and do his studies like his mother wanted.

Gohan was however starting to get a little annoyed with his mother as she was starting to push for him to get a girlfriend and there were already two options as Chi-Chi put it. He had already reminded her he was only 10 not a teenager so there was plenty of time before he had to think about girls that way and besides they may not be interested in him like that but trying to tell Chi-Chi that you might as well be talking to a big thick brick wall.

After two weeks of training Gohan took Mr. Satan, Videl, Lime, 17 and 18 all to Kami's lookout to train inside the hyperbolic time chamber with Gohan going in with 17 and Mr. Satan for a day then the champ will be joined by his daughter for one day after which he leaves and Videl is joined by Lime and 18 for a day then she will leave while Lime and 18 remain for one more day before exiting and 17 will then have a day in the time chamber by himself.

Chiaotzu had already used one day in the time chamber by himself and decided that he'd save the other one for training in prep for another threat further down the line.

Time flew quickly and then it was time for them to put all of their training to use at the first intergalactic martial arts tournament held by XS Cash for his son. Why here you ask because the threat Baba warned about has taken the place of the actors hired to play aliens from another planet. This threat was the last members to an alien race known as the Race of Hera and they were led by the bloodthirsty and arrogant Bojack who had an insatiable appetite for genocide.

~Well time to put Bojack and his comrade in their place~ thought Gohan.

End chapter.

Me: Well that is my second idea for a DBZ fic and I don't think I've ever seen a story where Gohan trains Mr. Satan aka Hercule and Miguel is the name of Videl's mother according to dragon ball creator Akira Toriyama.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
